


Lacking

by LadyLuciet



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series), 寄生獣 | Kiseiju | Parasyte
Genre: Anal Gaping, Bestiality, Dream Sex, F/M, Groaner - Freeform, Group Sex, Knotting, Multi, Orgy, Small Penis, Wormhead, commission, dubcon, kinda???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuciet/pseuds/LadyLuciet
Summary: An anonymous commission.





	1. Chapter 1

It’d been nine years since Shiro and Youko had fucked. Nine years, and now she was on all fours before him, presenting herself with a small, hopeful grin on her face.

 

With trembling hands Shiro pulled down her panties, it had been so long and he almost immediately wanted to slam into her,but that really wasn’t an option, given what little he had to work with. Fumbling with his zipper, he cursed quietly as he pulled out his cock before setting his hands on Youko’s waist, fingers lightly stroking her skin as he made his first attempt to thrust into her.

 

It wasn’t his fault, really, that he’d been given such a small dick. But that was only half the problem, with his foreskin seemingly meant for a penis more than double (or even triple) his size. His cock slid uselessly against Youko’s folds on his first attempt, the second one almost gaining purchase before just sliding on by.

 

Damn it. Shiro gripped her a little tighter before he made another attempt, his dick continuing to slide uselessly against his wife’s slit. He could feel how warm she was inside, dim memories of how good it would feel to be even a little inside of her kept his cock hard. Choking back a whimper, his hips erratically and clumsily thrust forward.

 

He could already start to feel Youko losing her patience but just this alone, this embarrassing attempt at sex, it felt so damn good. It’d been that long that even this was starting to feel like heaven.

 

Unable to hold back his whimpers anymore, Shiro moaned softly as he eagerly humped against his wife’s body, his cock dripping and creating lubrication for him to speed up his thrusts. He was like a dog in heat, how hard he was.

 

Brief thoughts about how fucking her would be so much easier if he had a large cock entered his mind, how much more enjoyable this would be for the both of them if he could actually get inside of her, make her eyes roll back in her head with how he would pound her into the mattress. The only eye rolling right now was probably from annoyance as what he was doing to her pussy was doing absolutely nothing for her.

 

Another drip of precum dripped down her thigh and Shiro whined, his breaths coming in sharp pants as he continued to hump against her rather than inside of her. He almost got purchase again but he didn’t even try this time to stay inside. It didn’t matter anyway, his cock was so small it would probably be more effective if he used his fingers instead, but that would do nothing for him.

 

He could feel the heat building in his lower stomach, his thrusts speeding up as he was getting close, oh so close to climax-

 

“ _Stop.”_

 

Shiro froze as his wife sighed, a harsh and angry sound. Youko got up, shoving Shiro aside as she stood. She carefully pulled up her panties before looking back upon her husband with the most disdainful look. She looked like she wanted to say so much before just shaking her head and storming out of the bedroom, closing the door a little harsher than she needed to. Leaving Shiro all alone with his embarrassment of a dick poking out of his pants.

 

Stupid, stupid, stupid! Shiro redressed himself, his aching cock slowly growing flaccid. He was so close. So close to that perfect climax, and then he had to ruin it. His breath shook as he laid back down, a tear rolled down his cheek and then the dam broke.

 

Shiro sobbed like he was a teenager again, he was really far too old for this but he couldn’t help himself. Useless. He was useless in bed. It’d been a year short of a decade and no matter what he did it just wasn’t going to work. Dry, wracking sobs shook his chest and tears soaked his pillow as he realized he had to accept it. He wasn’t ever going to feel the pleasure of being with his wife again. She only tolerated it back then until they had their daughter. Now, with nothing of value to be gained, she just wasn’t going to bother.

 

His weeping slowed until he fell asleep, alone in his cold bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream turned into a nightmare.

The soft moaning is what got Shiro’s attention. Sitting up, Shiro realized that he was no longer in his bed, or even his home.

A strange woman was kneeling in front of a strange man, both of them beautiful. The man’s head tilted back as he softly keened, his fingers entangled in the blonde hair of the woman as she swallowed down more of his cock. His grip tightened and he grunted just before pushing her head down all the way. When she pulled back, white dripped down from her lips, now curled into a content smile.

A loud gasp drew Shiro’s attention and his head whipped to the side to see another woman on all fours, getting fucked by a man gripping her thighs so tightly they’d no doubt bruise. Her face was twisted with the utmost pleasure, a very different experience from what Shiro had just gone through. Right next to her, another pair were feeling each other up, the woman caressing the man’s chest while his fingers trailed up her inner thighs.

Now that he was looking around, he saw that the room he was in was full of couples, trios, men, women… all of them touching each other or fucking. A dazzling redhead was pinned against the wall and softly whispering ‘yes’ again and again as her muscled partner pounded into her. A blonde was on her knees, jerking off two men at once and moaning when their cum splattered against her face. Another was bent over the nearest table as her lover twisted his fingers inside of her, coming completely undone when his cock pushed in instead.

Shiro got to his feet, unzipping his pants and pulling out his already hard cock.

_I want to be touched too._

He made his way to the first woman he’d seen earlier, she had now spread her legs so invitingly for any man to slip between. He almost slipped between those thighs when they snapped shut, legs pulling her to her chest so he couldn’t get any closer.

Her elation of elation had now turned to one of utter contempt. Her nose stuck up in the air, she turned away and practically leaped into the arms of a different man.

Surely not everyone would deny him, Shiro reasoned to himself, as he looked around. There, another pair, a woman just as beautiful as the last. Her lover was mouthing hungrily at her neck as he thrust into her. Shiro attempted to elbow his way in between the two, grasping onto her and attempting to thrust himself into her wet slit. He was nearly knocked to the floor as the man shoved him away, now he glared hotly in Shior’s direction. The woman was also scowling, wrapping her arms protectively around her man.

They wanted nothing to do with him.

Shiro looked around the room and now realized he was the center of attention, and not in a good way. Each of the women looked at him with scorn, the men looked either ready to deck him or just looked annoyed. Like Shiro was a fly buzzing around, a pest. If a woman didn’t have a partner at that moment, they quickly found someone else, indicating crystal clear that they’d have any man but him.

Shiro shrunk back, his face growing hot as he saw a woman glance at what little dick he had poking out of his pants before snickering.

They went back to touching each other, fucking, completely ignoring his presence. The fly had buzzed off, now they could go back to having their fun with anyone but Shiro.

Mortified, Shiro found himself on the ground, dragging his fingers through his hair. All the most beautiful people in the world and not one, not one wanted to have anything to do with him. Tears stung his eyes as he wanted to scream, beg for anyone, just anyone to touch him…

With a start, Shiro woke up, shooting upright and covered with a thin sheen of sweat.

_A dream. Of course, it was just a dream-_

Wait, he still wasn’t back in his room. He was in the middle of the fucking road.

Shiro scrambled to his feet, glancing about wildly. First thought that maybe he’d been sleepwalking, somehow wandered out of his own home, but this… this wasn’t home.

The street was empty. The streetlights reflected off the thick fog, turning it an eerie yellow. He couldn’t see more than a few yards before the world vanished into the disturbing mist.

The emergency siren nearly sent him running, but he managed to restrain himself to walk quickly to the side of the road. He couldn’t have seen a car coming and he’d rather not get hit… although he had a feeling in his gut that he’d not find anyone else out here.

The siren blared on, but underneath all that, he heard something. Sinister, unknown sounds.

“ _Hello?”_ He called out, the sound echoing ominously back at him. Somehow, not getting any response made his stomach churn. This wasn’t his home. This wasn’t anywhere close to his home.

_Where am I?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous commissioner, they strike again! (・о・) I'm glad they enjoy my work enough to come back! 
> 
> We're now in a very special place, one I'm watching a lot of LetsPlays to get acquainted with! Bye for now, if you'd like to commission me hit me up at my email, ladyluciet94@gmail.com! 
> 
> Bye! ( ^_^)／


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro finds himself at the mercy of a Groaner and a Wormhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fellas is it bestiality if it's a monster dog

Shiro wasn’t sure how or even when he lost consciousness, but when he came to it was in an alleyway. Face down on the ground, he was unsure of how he even woke up in the first place when he felt something nudge at his lower back before pressing firmly against his buttocks, giving a good sniff before he heard growling and the pressure let up.

Feeling a chill run down his spine, Shiro managed to crane his neck up enough to see where that growl had come from. Perhaps he should’ve kept looking at the ground though, as he saw the two dogs circling each other in front of him.

If you could call these beasts ‘dogs’ anyway.

The smaller of the two dogs looked more canine than his friend at least, but only by so much. Its decaying skin was a filthy gray, its disgusting teeth bared in a vicious snarl at the other. The other was… god, its face! Its body was similar shape to the other dog, but its head was a mass of writhing tendrils… worms. Its face was worms. And the ‘Wormhead’ clearly didn’t like whatever the other creature was up to, as it lunged forward and attempted to bite it on the neck.

Nauseated, horrified, and wondering if this was just some awful dream, Shiro stumbled to his feet and began to back away, only to bump right into a dumpster.

That got both of the monsters’ attention, who whipped their heads towards him. Shiro swallowed nervously as he continued to back away slowly. Once he reached the mouth of the alleyway perhaps he could-

The smaller dog bolted for him then, grabbing him by the coat and dragging him to the ground. Shiro landed on his hands and knees with a shout, prompting the Wormhead to trot on up to him and to examine his new prey. It circled behind him and practically jumped on his back, its paws scrabbling at his clothes. In a panic Shiro tried to crawl away, but quickly stopped as a pair of jaws latched around the back of his neck. The smaller dog had gotten quite a grip on him, all he had to do was close his jaws a little more and it would rip open his neck.

Now that Shiro was unable to struggle, he realized that the wormheaded dog wasn’t trying to tear open his back. No, it’d managed instead to pull down both his trousers and his underwear, the cold air on his exposed body causing him to shiver. The Wormhead, pleased with what he’d done, mounted Shiro and began rocking its hips against him. Shiro felt something poke against his ass a few times and the horror of what these animals were actually doing to him hit him.

_Oh god no._

Unable to struggle or try to push the monster off, all Shiro could do was scream as the Wormhead’s cock shoved itself roughly into his hole.

A warm trickle of blood dripped down Shiro’s thigh as the Wormhead pushed his cock as deeply inside the man as it could get. Crying out, clawing at the ground seemed to have no effect on the monster, who just pounded inside of him for what felt like hours.

With a rush of heat inside of him, the Wormhead finally stopped and when Shiro felt him get off, he almost felt relieved… until he realized the Wormhead’s cock was still inside of him. Attempting to struggle away once more only resulted in even more pain.

_He’s stuck… inside of me…_

This couldn’t be any more humiliating. Shiro groaned and bowed his head, his chest resting on the ground while his ass was still up in the air. This seemed to please the other dog still holding onto his neck, which he then released and went to sniff along his body.

A searingly hot tongue lapped at Shiro’s limp cock, the attention to that neglected part of him causing him to gasp. The word ‘no’ almost slipped from his lips until the tongue licked again, causing an embarrassing groan to come out instead.

Now instead of blood, something else was leaking down Shiro’s thighs, and a quick look between his legs confirmed it was the Wormhead’s seed- and he was still coming, judging by how he was still attached to him. Shiro moaned quietly and forced himself to turn away, not liking how he could almost _feel_ more sperm being pumped inside of him.

How could there be so much!?

Now Shiro was groaning in discomfort, feeling so damn full of this thing’s cum. No way to get away from the Wormhead’s knot, all he could do was lay there and take wave after wave of it.

When it finally pulled loose, Shiro nearly collapsed to the ground, but it wasn’t even a moment before the other monster decided it was his turn. The other dog jumped on top of Shiro and with a few missed thrusts forced his dick inside of him.

The pain perhaps wasn’t as bad as last time with the other monster’s seed making for good enough lubrication, but Shiro still cried out as the beast fucked him into the ground. Shiro could feel it panting in his ear, its disgusting drool dripping down on the back of his already wet neck.

It didn’t take nearly half as long for this beast to start coming, but like the other it had that same knot, tying them together and making it impossible for Shiro to escape as the dog turned and began to fill him.

Desperate to escape, Shiro tried pulling away, which only succeeded in jerking the dog connected to his ass with him in a painful motion. It didn’t seem to please the dog either, which whimpered at any attempt of Shiro trying to get loose from this unnatural mating.

It hurt. It hurt so much. Yet when Shiro looked down between his thighs again he realized how hard he was.

He couldn’t be getting off on this. He couldn’t. Not with how the pressure was increasing inside of him with each wave of cum this damn dog was pumping into him. But there was no doubt his cock was positively dripping, any attention to his body at all being interpreted as good.

Shiro found himself squeezing down on the beast’s cock, searching for any new feeling that might help bring him along a little further. He’d been so close so many times in this past day, surely a little more and he might finish, however disgusting it would be to get such pleasure from an actual _monster…_

Suddenly the dog pulled out, his knot finally softened to the point it would pull free. Shiro remained still, ass still presented as he laid on the ground. He imagined a third or maybe even fourth Wormhead or decaying dog coming onto the sight and taking the place of the second, maybe that would be enough to bring him off…

Only for that to never happen. After a few minutes of presenting, Shiro slowly managed to sit up to realize he was all alone in this alley. Both creatures were gone, leaving Shiro alone with a growing puddle of cum between his thighs.

How had they managed to fill him so much? He felt close to burst, perhaps he was. With a whimper, Shiro reached between his legs to examine what they’d done. His hole was still stretched out, open for anything else to come and fill it up. Shiro figured he could fit probably three, maybe even four fingers in there. If he was ambitious enough he’d probably be able to take his whole fist.

Instead, he pulled his pants back up and began limping from the alley, his legs still wobbly and his cock still attempting to rise whenever he reconsidered going back in there and waiting for any other monster dogs to come and take him again.

He had to get out of here. He had to get out of here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a new kind of writing for me! Thanks again to the anonymous commissioner for coming to me for this, it's fun pushing myself to write new things (*^▽^*)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my, I've never quite written something like this before. （//･_･//) Great fun though, thank you very much commissioner.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this too <3


End file.
